


Artsy-Fartsy

by queenhomeslice



Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Major Reader, Awkward Crush, Chubby Reader, College, Curvy Reader, Drawing, F/M, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Nude Modeling, Photography Major Prompto Argentum, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Prompto gets bold after modeling for your drawing class and coaxes a confession from you
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554340
Comments: 24
Kudos: 56





	Artsy-Fartsy

**Author's Note:**

> These dumb one-shots keep spilling out of me, wtf
> 
> The author has never taken a college drawing class, don’t @ me, use suspension of belief here just this once

You walk into your Drawing II class and pick the easel furthest from the door. You’re sure that you don’t know anyone in the class, even though you’ve been an art major for a year now. Sophomore year was amping up to be much more difficult than freshman year, but you were blessed to have a close circle of friends. Gladio was a senior, so you didn’t see him as much, and Ignis was a junior, his political science and international studies keeping him busy as well. The two of them made it a point to at least have dinner with you, Noct, Prompto, and Luna once a week, so you were grateful. Noctis is in the same major as Ignis—fitting, with him being the prince and all, and Luna’s in business communications—a beautiful transfer student from Tenebrae that all the boys were instantly attracted to. You and Prompto are art majors—Prom takes photography and you’re in graphic design, but at least two 2D drawing classes were required. You’re fidgety today, because it’s the first day of classes, and the easels set up around a dais can only mean one thing—a nude model. You’d seen naked people before, but the idea still makes you nervous. You ready your materials as the other students file in, and to your relief, you recognize a couple of them from your classes the previous year. You make small talk with a girl next to you until your watch tells you that it’s five minutes before class. The professor walks in with a large Ebony coffee cup, and announces “Drawing nude models today, don’t be childish about it,” and goes to his desk and sits behind stacks of papers and portfolios and proceeds to grade, tuning out the quiet chatter of the students. 

It’s then that Prompto walks in, dressed in black skinny jeans, a hoodie, and sneakers, with his chocobo-print backpack slung over one shoulder. He shuts the door behind him, and the professor looks up. 

“Class, this is Mr. Argentum, your model for today. Please be respectful. We’ll have a ten-minute break after the first hour.” He nods at Prompto, who smiles shyly and goes to an empty corner of the room—and starts stripping. 

You feel your face flush instantly and as much as you want to look away to give your friend his privacy, you can’t. You’ve been crushing on Prompto since you met him, and the fact that you’re going to be spending two hours looking at his naked body is almost too much to handle. 

Prompto finishes stripping and walks up onto the dais, arranging himself on the stool. He looks around the room, casually meeting the gaze of the other students, and then his eyes meet yours, and he instantly goes red. He bites his lip and looks away, but you think you see the hint of a smile across his beautiful face. 

Prompto moves just slightly every few minutes so that the whole class can get a 360° view, but the basic position stays the same. The hour moves quickly, but you find yourself spending a little too much time on his face, and his long, smooth neck, and the freckles that dot his upper cheeks, his shoulders, and his chest. Prompto’s creamy skin looks delicious in the weird fluorescent light of the art room. You try to push down your rated-R thoughts and try to continue drawing his torso, but you get caught up on the dips of his toned abs and his sharp hipbones and the silver stretchmarks that frame them. The Astrals seemed fit to torture you by having the stool facing you—you'd started off the morning face-to-face with Prompto’s cock. He’s uncut, and the exhibitionism hasn’t even made him hard, but you still can’t believe that you get to witness it all the same. Prompto is _beautiful,_ and you don’t even realize it’s intermission until you feel a presence close behind you. 

“You’re drawing me way too idealized,” laughs Prompto. “I don’t look _that_ good, buddy, c’mon.” 

You jump slightly, setting down your pencil and eraser and turn to face him. Prompto’s got nothing on save his tight red boxer-briefs, which hug him in all the right areas; and he almost looks as tantalizing as he does when he’s fully nude. 

His violet-blue eyes are boring into your soul and all you can do is shake your head and mutter, “You _do_ look that good, Prom.” 

Prompto blushes. “Yeah? You think so?” He studies the drawing that you have so far, peering at the minute details of his skin. “You’re really detailed. I think you put down every dumb freckle that I have,” he laughs. 

“Your freckles aren’t dumb,” you whisper. Your heart is pounding—this is getting into dangerous territory for you, and you’re trying not to make a fool of yourself in front of one of your best friends. 

“Huh? You think?” 

“Yeah, Prom, they’re--they’re cute,” you say, even more quietly. 

Prompto smirks. “What was that?” 

“I said—wait, are you doing this on purpose?” 

“Five minutes left!” calls the professor. 

“Doing what?” says Prompto. 

“Teasing me,” you say quietly. 

“Am I teasing you? Hadn’t noticed.” Prompto winks and then saunters back to the corner and drops his shorts for the second half. He stays turned to you the entire time—and maybe it’s just a trick of the light, but his dick looks a little more flushed red than before. You have a really fun time shading _that_ as the second hour gets underway. 

After class, you’re picking up your supplies and signing your name to the bottom of your finished drawing when Prompto walks up to you, thankfully fully dressed now. 

“Hey,” he says. 

“Hey.” You finish packing up and shoulder your backpack. “You have class?” 

“Not for another hour. I have this big open block on Mondays and Wednesdays, it’s why I took the modeling gig. Plus, it pays my bus fare for like two months if I budget right.” He laughs. “You?” 

“I have a free hour, too. You wanna get coffee?” 

Prompto nods. “Sure. But uh, can I ask you something first?” 

You swallow the lump in your throat and nod, heart pounding. 

“Why’d you draw me so...I dunno, it was like you were studying me so intimately. Almost like...” 

You’re nineteen, and you’ve never even had a boyfriend before. College is big and scary and full of new experiences—you're afraid of losing Prompto as a friend, but you’re an adult now, and you realize that it’s time to be mature about feelings. Surely he’d understand, right? You clear your throat and hold his gaze, nodding. “Almost like...I’m admiring you? Because I am. Because...because I _like_ you, Prompto.” 

Prompto nods, letting out a slow exhale. “Yeah, I...I thought so.” He chuckles. “But that’s cool, y’know? Because I like you too.” 

“Hey, Argentum, ___________, class dismissed,” says the professor. “Good work, see you Wednesday.” 

“Oh, uh! Sorry sir. Thanks. See you Wednesday.” Prompto turns back to you and holds out his hand. “Let’s go get that coffee now, yeah?” 

You smile and nod, grabbing his hand and walking out of the art building and across campus to the coffee shop, warmth and love flooding through you the whole way there. 


End file.
